


有那么些情话

by ClaireQiu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 这世上有那么些情话不太一样，比如Ryan，是无声的支持、包容和理解。而她——她把手纠缠在Nikita的头发里，轻柔的抚摸着，她只要一直陪着她就好。一起开始，一起结束。
Relationships: Nikita Mears & Alexandra Udinov, Nikita Mears/Alexandra Udinov
Kudos: 1





	有那么些情话

Alex正盯着河对面灯火辉煌的城市发呆，各色的灯光交替着混在一起，夜空都被照得发亮，显出一副欣欣向荣的姿态。看着略显混乱的灯光就完全能感到其中各色人嘈杂的气息、夜晚城市的气息，酒吧，舞厅，夜班的办公室，或者就是普普通通的家里，有人窝在沙发上看肥皂剧。

她当然觉得自己跟这种气息十分格格不入，于是她把视线收回了一点看着河水中有些扭曲的高楼的影子。灯光中水中涟漪波折不断，但依然流得很沉，这让她觉得有些冷。初秋的晚上确实还是有那么些冷的，车玻璃上都结满了厚厚的水雾，但她没有把车完全熄火，坐在车的前盖上还是有那么些微微的暖意。

在把对面河堤上齐整的树木一棵棵看过去后，她不知道该继续想些什么，毕竟这段时间她从没让自己如此的闲过，可以安安静静的坐在河边，无所事事。

事情都结束了，但她也不太清楚为什么她还会在手中死死的抓着一把霰弹枪，这或许是因为几个小时前，在接到Birkhoff的电话告诉她一切都结束了之后，她又接到Nikita的另一通电话，告诉她Ryan死了。

她不相信。

当然她早就知道他们几个人可能不会都撑到最后，而且是很大可能不会，但在一切应当结束之后？

对此她不知道该怎么想。

她只是觉得很麻木。

她清楚这种感觉，心里很明白这只是第一阶段而已，悲伤很快就会赶来，或许就在明早，或许就在她和其他人见面之后，明白这其中会永远的少了那么一个人之后。但她不想现在就落入那种情绪里，于是她开始想着Nikita现在怎么样，她记得Nikita跟她讲过她和Ryan间那两个吻，还有她叫Ryan的那种独特的方式。

_Fletch._

Ryan永远都是Nikita的Fletch，Nikita自己也很清楚这种感情，Alex十分明白这点。想着电话里Nikita淡漠、或许应该是压抑的语气，她吐出一口气再次抬头看了看天空，一架飞机正缓缓的划过上空，小小的一闪一闪的灯正昭示着它的存在。

所以…Nikita叫她到这里来等她是为什么呢？

久违的家庭大团圆？

可是这里没有飞机起降道，Sonya和Sam也都依然还在巴黎。

或许Nikita只是想找一个地方哀悼，为了一些Michael或许知道或许不知道的事情。

真是牵强的理由。

她继续猜测着，想得有些投入，以至于没有注意到另一辆黑色的SUV正无声的滑了过来，在听到车门关上的声音后她才反应过来有人接近，在迅速转过头的时候手瞬间便握紧了枪。

Nikita正无声的朝她走了过来，整张脸坚硬得没有任何表情，可对Alex来说，这便是Nikita悲伤的表情了，而她也知道她应该做些什么。

于是她什么也没做，坐在前盖上，直到Nikita走到了她的车灯前。

先前她没有怎么过多去想那个Nikita自己丢下他们走了这回事，因为她有太多的事情要去做，她做该做的事，睡该睡的觉，把自己当成一个机械零件。Nikita回来之后，事情更是一个接一个喘不过气让她没时间想其他。

而现在她看着车灯映照下分外清楚的Nikita，觉得情绪有些波澜起伏说不清道不明。她四个多月没有再见过她了，Nikita明显比起先前还瘦了很多，脸上还带着疤，当然，从导弹袭击下逃生出来，这点伤她应该为其觉得庆幸，但——

“Ryan told me something before he —” Nikita开了口，声音涩涩的迅速低沉了下去，她伸手抵住自己的额头，但被Alex迅速的抓住了，十指相扣，握紧放在Alex的大腿上。

“He told me that…” Nikita闭上眼吸了口气，“…that M.D.K’s still active… that Shop’s still out there. Amanda…Amanda…”

“Amanda’s still alive.” Alex接完了Nikita未说完的话，拇指轻柔的划着Nikita的手，“What do you want to do?”

“I…I don’t know.” Nikita把视线从紧握的双手上移开，坚硬的脸上有了一丝裂痕，“I don’t know Alex. I’ve been longing for an end for years, you know that. And just when I thought this is all over and I could finally live happily ever after. Then…”她看着Alex的脸，“…then telling me it’s not over?” Alex将她的手握得更紧了一些，“Alex…sometimes…sometimes I wish I could just…will them away, forget they ever happened.”

“But that’s not you.” Alex挪了挪身子在车前盖上给Nikita腾出了点位置示意她坐上来，“I know you’re tired Nikita, we all are. Sometimes…”她转过头看着身旁Nikita近在咫尺的脸，“Sometimes I wonder, if I could just leave this all behind, and live the life I’ve always wanted. And I really could, you know?”她笑了笑，“I have enough money to do that.” Nikita也笑了，用另一只手摩挲着她俩相握的手指。

“It’s so tempting.” Alex向河对面示意了一下，“You see those people?”

“I really can’t without a telescope but… go on.”

Alex笑了一声，“Living like them…it’s so tempting sometimes, but Nikita…”她转过头看着身旁的女人，“I know better, and you taught me better than that. Whenever I have doubts, I would just ask myself, what would Nikita do. You’re exactly the ones who stay and fight, Nikita. And I think Ryan knew that too.”

Nikita没再回答，把头靠在Alex的肩上静静的看着河对面交织的灯火。

“But you’re allowed to takes some rest for a while…” Alex轻轻的向右靠在Nikita的头上，“…just like this.”

“Yeah.” Nikita闭上眼。夜晚河边的空气湿润而又清新，她深吸一口气，然后缓缓吐出，觉得既安心而又舒适，而这点平静是她很长时间来都难得享受的到的。“Ryan hesitated.”良久后她说，“I think for a moment he was planning to let the secret die with him, but he told me anyway.”

“He knew you well.”

“He did.” Nikita叹了口气，用手攀住Alex的腰，向身旁的人靠得更近了些

“So…what are you going to do?” Alex问。

“We end it my way. We locate the rest of the members of MDK and then we strike.”

“Through Jones? He’s been held by CIA —” Alex停住了，挑挑眉笑了笑，“So your way indeed.”

“This feels so much like the very start, Alex.” Nikita呼出一口气看着河水方向，从车上跳下去走了几步，“We started this fight together.”

Alex轻轻的笑了，“Just you and me.”

“And now…” Nikita转过身看着Alex向她的方向走来，“It’s time to finish what we started.”

“Indeed.” Alex把手中的霰弹枪丢给了Nikita，自己从腰后掏出一把小小的Glock18，“I’ll let you have the fun part.”

Nikita摇摇头笑出了声，“I owe you a thank-you note then.”

“I have a better idea.” Alex说。

当她吻上Nikita的时候她能感到对方身体瞬间的紧张，她能在她的舌尖尝到Nikita的悲伤和彷徨，而当Nikita抓住她的肩回吻她时，这个吻中绝望的味道让她觉得似乎再没有明天。然后她听到了一声抽泣，像是请求，也像是在呼救，而Nikita的手指正像是抓着救命稻草一般紧紧的抓着她的肩膀，用力之大似乎想把指甲戳进衣服里。这让她觉得无法再坚持下去，她的手向下滑到Nikita的臀部将她拉得更近了些。

苦涩并没有因此消失，但也多了很多其他的东西，譬如温暖，譬如希望，譬如一些可以称之为爱的东西。

天呐，她觉得就快因此而窒息。

Nikita喘着气，轻声的开始呜咽。

而这，Alex明白，是Nikita少见的另一种悲伤。

For her Fletch.

“I’m not saying this means anything.”她慢慢的说，“But I don’t want to leave any regrets.”

Like Ryan did.

这世上有那么些情话不太一样，比如Ryan，是无声的支持、包容和理解。而她——

她把手纠缠在Nikita的头发里，轻柔的抚摸着，她只要一直陪着她就好。

一起开始，一起结束。


End file.
